Reign
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: Book One to The Chronicles of Blood. In this story the reader meets Tatsumaru and the ShadowHearts for the first time. He seems to be the ambitious type of person, but what are his true intentions?
1. The Romanian Count

Act One

Scene One

The Romanian Count

It is a beautiful Sunday night, it is about 9:30 pm. Seymour, Rosa, Matt, and Rikimaru are on their way to a friend's house. Seymour is dressed in a Priest's robes, since he is to become the new High Priest of the local Russian church. Rosa and Rikimaru are both learning Ninjutsu in order to protect the next High Priest. Matt just wants to become a famous Rock Star.

"Rikimaru, do you think Tatsumaru will allow us to go into his house?" asked Seymour.

"Why would he not let us into his house?" asked Rikimaru in return.

"Because he stays, shrouded in darkness all of the time..." Matt said in a scared tone. Rosa shrugs her shoulders in indifference.

"That is Tatsumaru for you." Ahead of the group is loaming a very dark house. Rosa and Matt take a conscience step back into the streetlight.

**Inside the Dark House**

Tatsumaru is by the front window looking at the four people in his front yard. Tatsumaru has never walked in the daytime, and nobody but Seymour knows why.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _I have noticed that Seymour has brought me some fresh meat!_ Tatsumaru licks his lips, hitting his canine teeth. _He has deceived them lick he has deceived everyone in this small village._ Seymour moves slowly across the lawn, and then he knocks on the front door. Matt, Rikimaru, and Rosa are standing in the streetlight; looking around for enemies. Both Ninjas are protecting the frightened Rock Star.

"Lord Seymour, can we get this over with already?" Rosa asked annoyed.

"Sure let us do just that…" Seymour said slyly.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Tatsumaru is standing just outside his house with his cape wrapped around his body. He swiftly walks closer to Rikimaru, Matt, and Rosa. The streetlight the three of them are standing under blinks twice and then goes out, blanketing them in thick darkness. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO THE STREETLIGHTS, RIKIMARU?" Rosa yelled.

"They just went out…" Rikimaru answered quietly. Rosa runs from her position on Matt's left side and hides behind a distant tree, far away from the house and the hungry Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru speaks calmly with an unrivaled hunger.

"No matter where you go or where you hide, I will find you."

"Seymour, you are a Priest, do something!" Matt yelled. Seymour smiles cruelly.

"Sorry, but no can do!" Rikimaru has a look of shock on his face. Rosa slowly rejoins the group.

Rikimaru's thoughts: _I have only just realized how cruelly Seymour has betrayed everybody in this village. I wonder can I really defeat both my evil brother and a Priest._ Rikimaru looks at Rosa and Matt, looking for support, but all he finds is fear and anger. Rikimaru looks at Tatsumaru with pure hatred in his blue eyes. _I have to stop Tatsumaru and Seymour before things get out of hand, even at the cost of my own life. I do not care if Tatsumaru is the Count of Romania and Seymour is a Priest of Russia. It is up to me to stop this Darkness from coming!_

End of Scene On


	2. New Vampires

Scene Two

New Vampires

Tatsumaru and Seymour are standing in front of Rikimaru, Rosa, and Matt. Rikimaru attacks Tatsumaru, but the Vampire dodges. Tatsumaru bears his fangs. "You three will become my servants and..." Rikimaru tries to attack Tatsumaru again. The Vampire dodges once more. Rikimaru charges at his brother.

"You will die this night and if not I shall make sure you burn in the sun the next day!" Rikimaru vowed. Rikimaru attacks for a third time cutting Tatsumaru's shirt and chest.

"Do you think I will die that easily, Rikimaru?" Tatsumaru sneered. Tatsumaru looks briefly at his bleeding chest, and then he lunges at Rikimaru. Rikimaru raises his sword and puts it in Tatsumaru's path. However, the Vampire continues charging. The sword punctures Tatsumaru's chest, where his heart is supposed to be. "You cannot kill me, because I am already dead. Do you not understand that?" the vampire said with a laugh.

**The Past**

This is when Tatsumaru was younger. It is 9:30 pm and the boy is still outside, while his family is getting ready for bed. Tatsumaru was nine years old when he first met his grandfather, Reigo. The lights go out in the house and a man steps out of the shadows. The man's name is Reigo Tenryu.

"Come with me, Young One. You do not belong on the side of Yin."

"Why do I hate bright lights?"

"You hate bright lights, because you are a creature of Pure Evil, of Darkness. You are a Vampire, a Devil, and a Demon all rolled up into one Human body. Do you understand?"

"No, I really do not understand, and why do I have to, Mister?" the young boy said. Reigo sighs deeply. "Who are you anyway?" Tatsumaru pokes Reigo in the chest with a finger. "My mother always told me not to talk to strangers." Tatsumaru pokes Reigo again.

"My name is Reigo Tenryu, Young One. Now come with me."

**The Present**

Tatsumaru takes staggering steps closer to Rikimaru. The sword is deep in his chest. Rikimaru winces with disgust. Rosa walks forward and pulls the blade from the Vampire's chest. As Rosa removes the sword, Tatsumaru grabs her wrist and pulls her closer to his body. He wraps his cape around both their bodies. Tatsumaru then lowers his head, digs his fangs into Rosa's throat, and drinks her blood, only bringing her to the threshold of death. "What is Tatsumaru doing to Rosa is called what, Seymour?" Matt asked terrified.

"He is creating another Vampire. Moreover, you can do nothing to help her now, little man!"

"We will see about that!" Rikimaru said as he charges at his elder brother. Tatsumaru allows Rosa's body to drop to the ground and he grabs Rikimaru's wrist as he charges past. Tatsumaru pulls the mask covering Rikimaru's face down to his throat. Tatsumaru then lowers his mouth to Rikimaru's throat and bites down. Finally, Tatsumaru lets Rikimaru's body drop to the ground and he picks up Rosa.

"Seymour, take Rikimaru and Matt back to the village and keep them away from the villagers. Do you understand me?" asked the vampire. Seymour nods his head in response.

"Where are you taking us?" Matt asked.

"We are going to the village," Seymour answered. Seymour picks up Rikimaru's body and heads back to the village with Matt right behind him. Tatsumaru takes Rosa back to his house, so the sun will not destroy her beautiful body.

Tatsumaru' thoughts: _Even though I have a dark heart, I can still feel love.__ (To Reigo) __Reigo, do you think Rosa will understand why I bit her?_ Reigo is standing just within the shadows of Tatsumaru's living room. Reigo is dressed in a black silk shirt and pants. Over all of his clothes, he is wearing a black leather trench coat. He is also wearing black leather gloves and boots. Reigo has long silver - gray hair down to his lower back. He has green eyes and a pale face. Reigo's chest shows, because he buttons his shirt below it. He also has one black Angel wing protruding from his left shoulder, which wraps around his body. Tatsumaru looks at his former mentor, waiting for an answer.

"What did you say, Tatsumaru?" Reigo asked lost.

"I hope Rosa understands why I bit her."

"She will probably understand why you bit her if you explain everything to her, and tell her what you really are. Do you understand, Tatsumaru?"

"Yeah, I think so." After hearing Reigo and Tatsumaru's conversation, Rosa decides to open her eyes. The first thing she sees is Tatsumaru's thin frame. Tatsumaru has a black cape on, black silk clothes that are similar to Reigo's clothing. The Vampire has his long black hair in a ponytail at the nap of his neck. Tatsumaru's eyes have a red lining around the irises. Tatsumaru turns towards Rosa as she finishes examining him. Rosa is laying on a large black couch, in the living room of the house.

"Why does my throat feel as if it is on fire?" Rosa asked in a panic.

"I bit you, so you will become a Vampire like me. Therefore, I can be with you all the time," Tatsumaru answered. _However, in order for that to happen, she has to drink some of my blood first._

"You need more information than that, Tatsumaru. Are you listening to me?" Reigo said.

"Who is that?" Rosa asked.

"His name is Reigo Tenryu, my grandfather. He is my former mentor. He taught me how to be a Vampire, before I actually became a Vampire."

"How long does this transformation take?" Rosa asked.

"It usually takes about a week at most. Why do you ask?"

"Is there a way to stop it?"

"Just think of your Human body before I bit you," the Count said. Rosa does so and her body returns to normal. Tatsumaru looks away from Rosa, and does not even look at Reigo. Rosa remains on the couch. Tatsumaru is listening to the front door, where someone is knocking, trying to get an answer. Luckily for Tatsumaru, though, the sun did not rise as of yet, so he goes to the door and motions for Reigo to stand behind him, just in case he is attacked. Reigo does as instructed. Tatsumaru opens the front door and finds Rikimaru standing in front of him. The Ninja pulls out his sword from his sheath and sticks it into Tatsumaru's chest. This time the blade has Holy Water covering it. Tatsumaru's body shudders twice before crumbling to the ground. Reigo disappears into the shadows.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _I have forgotten about the Holy Water; it has entered my bloodstream and the area where my heart was, it is starting to course through my veins._ Ignoring the spreading pain, Tatsumaru stands up and lunges for his brother, before he reaches Rosa. The bloody sword in Tatsumaru's body is poking through his back. Nonetheless, the Vampire moves closer to Rikimaru. Rikimaru looks at Tatsumaru curiously, and then he looks at Rosa.

"What are you doing staying with a Vampire?" Rikimaru asked.

"He has done nothing to harm me as of yet," the woman answered.

Rikimaru's thoughts: _I wonder why that is._ Tatsumaru reads Rikimaru's mind.

"Rikimaru if you really must know, I love Rosa, even though I have a Dark Heart, as you have said countless times in the past. I have watched her from a distance, never being able to speak to her...I am a Vampire, yes, but I can survive in the sun if I need to. The look on Tatsumaru's face is one of sadness, but he is telling the truth. Tatsumaru can survive in the sun if he remembers what his Human form looks like, until then his time is running out. Tatsumaru drops Rikimaru's sword and moves quietly and slowly to his bedroom door. Rikimaru is quietly talking to Rosa, only Reigo notices his grandson's movements. Tatsumaru opens the door, slips into the room, and quietly closes the door behind him.

**Tatsumaru's Study**

Tatsumaru is in a dark room, there are a number of men in this room known simply as the ShadowHearts. The names of Tatsumaru's followers are as follows:

Kuja Takahashi, a blue-haired Genome, which is in Human form right now. He is Tatsumaru's cousin through his mother's side of the family.

Kimaru Ren, a blue-haired Samurai. He has protected Tatsumaru since he was a young child.

Kikaku Tenryu, a gray-and-black haired man, the Czar of Russia. Tatsumaru's uncle through his father's side.

Hatake Sairuki, a blue-gray haired Ninja that trained alongside Tatsumaru in Lord Makushin's Ninja School.

Taikiro Li the 3rd, a purple haired man that bears a Wolf's eye due to a family curse. He is searching for a Wolf pack that can help him to understand the eye's power, which is why he chose to tag along with Tatsumaru.

Hajime Shiranui, the white-haired Prince of the Magical World of Avalon. He is one of Tatsumaru's closest friends.

Ricy Itchigochi, the yellow-haired Guard, he has the ability to transform into a giant Snake.

Paul Yakushi, a blue-haired Ninja that serves Orochimaru, but would rather serve Tatsumaru.

Masatsugu Gordon, a golden-haired legendary Warrior that pledged to help Tatsumaru with his cause.

Ayame Yamanichi, a silver-blue-haired young man that has the form of the Serpent from the Chinese Zodiac and has the ability to read minds.

Saikiro Fujikira, a purple-haired spirit of a young man that committed suicide after losing a major Go tournament. He is one of Tatsumaru's childhood friends.

Garland Yakushi is a blue-haired young Ninja that tried to fight Tatsumaru, but was defeated.

Takashi Samakiri, a brown-haired boy that loves playing Go so much that he is rarely around Tatsumaru anymore.

Abel Darkmoon, a blue-haired Priest that happens to be a Crusnik. However, in his case, he is a Vampire that feeds on the blood of other Vampires.

Jack Basco, a green-and-yellow haired Elf that uses both Light and Dark powers to help Tatsumaru.

Myotismaru Lyon is a golden-haired Russian Vampire that was originally Tatsumaru's servant, but now works as his equal.

Kurosawa Zeldinsteine is a black-haired half-Demon half-Human hybrid. He is Orchimaru's younger brother and Tatsumaru's close friend.

Itachi Sairuki, a dark blue haired Ninja. He is Sasuke's elder brother and Hatake's twin. Banished from his Clan for trying to murder the previous Hokage, Itachi now willingly works for Tatsumaru.

Yakatemaru Tenryu is a silver-blue haired Dog Demon, Kikaku's second son. He hates half-breeds and some Humans, Tatsumaru's cousin through his father's side.

Donovan Baker, the black-haired Prince of the FireClan, Troy's eldest child, and is under banishment, because he tried to murder his father. He bears a scar on his right eye, and is under Tatsumaru's protection.

Vladislous Dracula is the previous Count of Romania, and one of the Vampire Masters of the Dark Master.

Orochimaru Zeldinsteine is a black-haired Demon-like Ninja, who is after Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. He sometimes displeases Tatsumaru.

Seymour, Reigo, Orochimaru, Itachi, Abel, and Masatsugu are not present at the time being.

"Lord Tatsumaru, what have you been up to lately?" Jack asked.

"I have recently located the Chosen One, who happens to be my brother, Rikimaru," Tatsumaru answered.

"Then who was knocking at the front door?" Kimaru asked.

"It was Rikimaru."

"Why are you bleeding?" Ayame asked.

"Rikimaru stabbed me with a Holy Sword."

"Who was the girl you brought into the house earlier?" Garland asked. Tatsumaru screws up his face in worry. He walks over to the door and opens it just a little to see Rikimaru and Rosa are still talking, by the couch. The sun is beginning to rise as well, so the young Vampire closes the door again and looks at Hatake briefly.

"What is wrong, Tatsumaru?" asked Hatake. Tatsumaru turns away from his followers.

"The sun is rising..."

"What do want Hatake to do?" Myotismaru asked offhandedly.

End of Scene 2


	3. New Friends

Scene Three

New Friends

Tatsumaru looks at Hatake again. "I would like Hatake to go out there and rescue Rosa from Rikimaru, before he finds out what I did to her."

"What do you want with a Human woman?" asked Hatake. Rikimaru opens the door, causing the sunlight to shine on Tatsumaru's left foot. Tatsumaru screws up his face.

"I...love her..." Everyone gasps except Kai.

"Um...Tatsumaru the sunlight I think you should look…" Vladislous said slowly.

"What are you trying to tell me about the sunlight, Vladislous?" Reigo blocks out the sunlight with his own body.

"The door is open and your foot is burning," Reigo told the young Count. Tatsumaru looks at his burning foot and moves it from the spot it was staying. His face distorts into one of pure hatred, anger, and pain.

"WHO OPENED THE DAMN DOOR?" yelled Tatsumaru outraged.

"Rikimaru did before he took Rosa back to the village," Reigo answered calmly.

"I –" Tatsumaru started.

"Tatsumaru, let Masatsugu and I look for Rosa while you rest and heal," Hatake said. Hatake leaves the quiet room. Reigo blocks out the sunlight once more.

**Village Square**

Seymour is leaving the church and heading towards Rikimaru's house. At the door, he stops a moment and thinks about what he is going to say to Rikimaru.

Seymour's thoughts: _I have to get Rosa back to Tatsumaru before I fall into disfavour and I do not want that to happen. I also need to get her back before Rikimaru realizes what is happening to her body._ Seymour knocks on the front door of Rikimaru's house. There is no answer to the first knock until he knocks a second time. Rikimaru opens the door and looks at the Priest. Seymour is looking passed Rikimaru in search of Rosa.

"Lord Seymour, to what do I owe this visit?" asked Rikimaru.

"There is a woman that belongs to Lord Tatsumaru in this house!"

"No, there is not."

"Then you will not mind if I come into the house." Seymour pushes passed Rikimaru and walks into the house.

**Tatsumaru's House**

Tatsumaru is sleeping in his coffin, while Tatsumaru is healing himself and waits impatiently for the sun to set. Reigo is talking to the other members of the ShadowHearts, trying to get more information on several mysterious new followers that Tatsumaru is intending to have joined them in their quest for world domination.

"Who are these new followers?" Reigo asked.

"Father Darkmoon is one of them," Kuja said.

"Does he have a first name?"

"Abel is his first name," Takashi said.

"What does he do?"

"He is a traveling Priest," Yakatemaru, the Dog Demon, said who does not even look at the silver-haired man as he replies.

"Is there anything else?"

"He is a Crusnik," Kai said.

"He is a what-nik, Kai?"

"He is a Crusnik," Taikiro said.

"Which means what exactly?"

"He is a Vampire that feeds on the blood of other Vampires. However, the Crusnik Race comes in more than one breed," said Saikiro.

"But he is a Priest!"

"Yes, true, but he is a Priest that is willing to stand by our Master's side and help him gain world control!" said Vladislous who laughs with his Romanian accent. Reigo shudders at the sound of it.

"What is his name again?"

"Abel Darkmoon is the name of the Priest," Donovan said. Reigo takes this information in and remembers something else.

"This other new follower, who is he?"

"Masatsugu Gordon is his name," answered Vladislous.

"Do you know how old he is?"

"He is about 27 years of age," Kimaru answered.

"What is his Race?"

"He is Human," Ayame said not looking up from his papers.

"What does he fight with weapon wise?"

"He fights a sword, a staff, and Ice-based magic," Takashi said.

"Okay, why is Tatsumaru looking for more followers to join the ShadowHearts?"

Ayame's thoughts: _When a man joins the ShadowHearts, he is willingly giving his soul to Tatsumaru for extra power. This happens instantly as the man swears allegiance._

"Because with each new soul that connects with his, makes him stronger than the last one," Kuja answered.

"So what is the current order of souls?" Ayame makes a list on the paper in front of him.

"The names are as follows: _**ShadowHearts:**_ Tatsumaru Tenryu, Kimaru Ren, Seymour Stones, Yakatemaru Tenryu, Hatake Sairuki, Kikaku Tenryu, Takashi Samakiri, Reigo Tenryu, Vladislous Dracula, Myotismaru Lyon, Kurosawa Zeldinsteine, Garland Yakushi, Saikiro Fujikira, Jack Basco, Donovan Baker, Taikiro Li the 3rd , Ayame Yamanichi, Kuja Takahashi, Ricy Itchigochi, Hajime Shiranui, Abel Darkmoon, Masatsugu Gordon, Itachi Sairuki, Orochimaru Zeldinsteine, Paul Yakushi," Ayame said as he wrote the names out.

"So what number am I?" Reigo asked. Ayame counts down to Reigo's name.

"You are number Eight," the mind reader said.

"That is weird."

"I know. I am number Seventeen."

"So Tatsumaru added me before you, eh, I am better than you are!"

"That was just wrong!"

"I am deeply sorry…"

"It is okay, I think…" Ayame said slowly. _I wonder what Lord Tatsumaru's true intentions are…_

End of Scene Three


	4. Friends Gather

Act Two

Scene Four

Friends Gather

Seymour is just now leaving Rikimaru's house looking quite disappointed. _I am disappointed that his younger brother will deny Tatsumaru's wishes._ Seymour heads back to the church still feeling down.

**Local Russian Church**

Abel Darkmoon is a High Priest of the local Russian Church. Many refer to him as Father Darkmoon. He is dressed in long dark blue robes that reach the floor. He is also wearing a dark blue kimono and long sleeved shirt. Father Darkmoon wears rimless glasses over light blue eyes and he wears a golden cross around his neck. Abel is also a Crusnik a Vampire that feeds on the blood of other Vampires. He has a '02' branded on his forehead.

Kojima Brahmin or Lord Monk as Kurosawa calls him. Kojima is a Priest as well, but he is a traveling Monk, therefore it is rare that Kojima is at his house here in Russia. This is so because he is always traveling with Yakatemaru's younger brother, Miyomoto. Right now, Kojima and Abel are talking when Seymour comes running into the room. Kojima looks up at Seymour. Seymour looks at Kojima then at Abel. Kojima looks at Abel and then at Seymour.

"Seymour, as a Priest, you know DAMN well you should not be running in a church!" Kojima scolded. Seymour glares at Kojima with icy cold blue eyes.

"Lord Kojima, watch your mouth while you are in this church and in my presence!" Abel said. Kojima nods his head. "Now, leave us so we can talk in private. Thank you."

"Yes, Father Darkmoon." Kojima stands up, dusts off his robes, and leaves the room.

"What news do you have about Rikimaru?" Abel asked the younger Priest.

"Rikimaru has Rosa in his house and he is not giving her back to Tatsumaru." "So we will have to take her back by force if need be." Abel and Seymour begin discussing plans to get Rosa away from Rikimaru.

**Tatsumaru's House**

Tatsumaru is lying within his coffin wide-awake. _Maybe I can transform to my Devil form and approach her as an injured creature. Moreover, knowing how caring Rosa is to all creatures, she will take care of me, too._ Tatsumaru shakes his head to clear his mind. Orochimaru knocks on the coffin lid. "Who is it?" asked the already annoyed vampire.

"It is I," answered Orochimaru as he knocks on the coffin lid again just for the fun of it.

"Stop knocking on my coffin!"

"Yes sir!"

"Now who in the bloody Hell are you?" Orochimaru introduces himself.

"I am Orochimaru Zeldinsteine." Tatsumaru makes a slight grumbling sound.

"What do you want from me?"

"We are having a meeting and we thought you should be present." Tatsumaru speaks in a soft and dangerous voice.

"I cannot attend this meeting have you forgotten THAT I CANNOT SURVIVE IN THE SUNLIGHT?"

"No, you are the one who forgot," said Masatsugu.

"Orochimaru, who is with you?"

"Masatsugu Gordon the famous Swordsman is with me," answered Orochimaru. Tatsumaru is clearly agitated.

"What did I forget?"

"That you have a Human form," Itachi answered.

"WHO IS THAT?"

"Itachi Sairuki, Hatake's twin brother," said Masatsugu.

"Orochimaru, is Paul here presently?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked Orochimaru.

"Have him go and find Abel and Seymour."

"All right," said Orochimaru. "PAUL, COME IN HERE PLEASE!" Paul slowly walks into the room.

"What is it, Orochimaru?" Paul asked. _I really dislike it when he gives me a mission to do. I like Lord Tatsumaru's missions better._

"Go and find Abel and Seymour," Tatsumaru said.

"Okay, but where do I look?"

"Look in the local church somewhere in the Town Square."

"Yes, Lord Tatsumaru, I will not fail you!" Paul quickly races from the room. Tatsumaru begins to remember what his Human form looks like.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _Tatsumaru has his black hair tied at the nap of my neck. Tatsumaru is also a Ninja like Rikimaru and Rosa. He remembers the clothes he use to wear, a red three-quarter shirt with yellow etch work, dark blue pants, a purple sash, and purple boots. Tatsumaru carries twin swords of Darkness at both sides. Tatsumaru also wears blue fingerless gloves. Finally Tatsumaru has black eyes not red._

With all of this in mind a pale gray light surrounds Tatsumaru's coffin, turning him Human for the first time in years. Orochimaru, Masatsugu, and Itachi watch as the light finally fades from the coffin. None of them move to open the coffin for Tatsumaru.

"Lord Tatsumaru, are you still in there?" Orochimaru asked concerned. The black-haired Ninja knocks on the coffin lid.

"Help me remove this coffin lid… please," Tatsumaru said in an unusually calm voice. Masatsugu starts trying to remove the lid.

"That's a first…" Masatsugu muttered.

"What's a first?" Itachi asked as he starts helping Masatsugu.

"Lord Tatsumaru saying the word 'please' when he asks for something," Orochimaru answered. Orochimaru starts helping Tatsumaru, while the other two stops.

"Orochimaru you need the other two to help you in order to open up this heavy-ass coffin!"

"Oh…we forgot…" Itachi and Masatsugu said together.

"Well, then help Orochimaru get this lid off my coffin before I run out of oxygen! NOW!" Tatsumaru said angrily. Orochimaru, Itachi, and Masatsugu work together and finally remove the coffin lid. Inside the satin-lined coffin lays a Human Tatsumaru, a pale skinned young man of about twenty-eight; pale skin, but none the less Human. Tatsumaru stands up in the coffin and then he steps out of it. Orochimaru, Itachi, and Masatsugu all bow to their master and wait for a command. "Where are we holding this damn meeting?" Itachi stands up-straight once more.

"The meeting is being held in the living room," Itachi said.

"What is it about?" Tatsumaru seems not to care. Masatsugu stands up straight.

"Rikimaru, I think," Masatsugu said. Orochimaru stands up straight.

"This also about Rosa, you guys know she is the cause of all of this…" Orochimaru said. Tatsumaru's face twists in anger.

"Don't you dare put Rosa's name in your mouth like that! Let alone say she is the blame for any of this shit when the meeting is clearly about my half-witted brother, who thinks he knows everything, when he doesn't know a DAMN THING!" Tatsumaru begins cursing under his breath and does not seem able to calm down. He kicks Orochimaru in the chest who lands on his butt, roughly. Orochimaru looks down ashamed that he angered his master; his left hand is on his chest. Orochimaru's thoughts: _I know I have fallen into disfavor for what I said about Rosa._ Itachi and Masatsugu just look at one another unsure of what to say or do.

**Town Square**

Paul Yakushi is running towards the church to complete the mission he was given. _I'm hoping to get in better favor with Tatsumaru, but the problem is Orochimaru. He is always trying to stay on Lord Tatsumaru's good side._ The church is located a short distance from where Paul is standing in the square. He begins walking closer to the church and then he stands outside the front door for a few minute. Finally he opens the church's large double doors and goes into the building. When the young man walks into the room in which Abel and Seymour are sitting and talking, they both stop and look at him questioningly.

"Young Paul, what brings you here?" Abel asked.

"And why are you not with Lord Tatsumaru?" Seymour asked.

"I was sent here on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Abel asked.

"To get Lord Tatsumaru's last two followers."

"Gee… I wonder who they are!" Seymour said.

"THAT"S US YOU IDOT!" Abel yells.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Seymour said slowly.

"Where are we heading?" Abel asked.

"We're going to Lord Tatsumaru's house."

"And besides Paul, did you know that Orochimaru recently fell into disfavor with Lord Tatsumaru?" Abel asked.

"Really?!" Abel nods his head in response. The small group leaves the church and heads to Tatsumaru's house.

End of Scene Four


	5. The Meeting

Scene five

The meeting

Tatsumaru and his followers are gathering in the living room to begin the meeting. "Is Kimaru here?"

"I'm here Lord Tatsumaru."

"Is Seymour here?" asked the leader of the ShadowHearts.

"I'm here, my lord."

"Did Hatake come back yet?" asked Tatsumaru.

"No, he's still tracking down your brother, unfortunately," Seymour answered. Tatsumaru writes the information down on his list.

"I remember. Is Kai here?" asked Tatsumaru.

"I'm here, Tatsumaru."

"Did Takashi ever come in?" asked Tatsumaru.

"No, he's at a Go Tournament in Japan," Kimaru said. Tatsumaru writes down the information.

"Okay, where is Reigo?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Here, Tatsumaru."

"Is Vladislous here yet?" Tatsumaru asked.

"I'm here. When is this meeting going to start? I'm beginning to get impatient," Vladislous answered with his Romanian accent.

"The meeting will begin soon enough, now shut up and wait like everybody else!" Tatsumaru snapped in irritation. Then he takes a deep breath. "Where is Myotismaru?"

"I'm here… Lord Tatsumaru…" Myotismaru answered as he lifts his head sleepily.

"Where's Kurosawa?" Tatsumaru asked.

"He's not here…" Kai said slowly.

"Where is he?" the Dark Master asked.

"Hunting in the forest…" Kai answered. Tatsumaru writes down this information.

"Is Garland in yet?" Tatsumaru asked.

"I am here, Lord Tatsumaru."

"Is Donovan here yet?" Tatsumaru asked.

"He's training with his uncle," Yakatemaru answered with a yawn. Tatsumaru marks it on his list.

"Where is Taikiro?"

"He's here, but he's lying down in your coffin…" Garland answered slowly.

"WHAT?! GET HIM UP NOW!" Tatsumaru spat outraged. Garland exits the room quickly.

"Where is Saikiro?" Tatsumaru asked.

"He's with Takashi in Japan" Reigo answered. Tatsumaru writes that down.

"How about Jack, is he here?" Tatsumaru asked.

"I'm here."

"Where's Ayame?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Ayame's visiting his family in Okinawa," Kai answered. Tatsumaru writes that down.

"Where is Kuja?" the Dark master asked.

"I'm here, Lord Cousin!"

"Okay, where's Ricy?"

"He went to Avalon for some reason or the other," Kimaru answered. Tatsumaru writes that down.

"Abel Darkmoon?"

"I'm here, Tatsumaru."

"Hajime Shiranui?"

"He's in Avalon as well," Seymour answered. Tatsumaru writes down this information.

"Where's Masatsugu?"

"He's with Hatake," Orochimaru answered slowly. Tatsumaru writes it down.

"Itachi Sairuki?"

"Here, my love!"

"Orochimaru's here. Where's Yakatemaru?"

"I'm here."

"Paul?"

"I'm here."

"Taikiro's here," Tatsumaru said. Garland and Taikiro walk into the living room.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _What should I talk about first? Orochimaru has already fallen into disfavor with me. Right now there are only a few of my followers that I can trust._

"Start with your brother," Abel suggested gently.

"MY BROTHER, RIKIMARU, HAS STOLEN SOMEONE DEAR TO ME! I AM WONDERING HOW I CAN GET HER BACK WITHOUT ALERTING MY BROTHER. I AM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE, AND THAT MEANS OROCHIMARU SPEAKS LAST!" as his anger rushed over him suddenly.

"Yes, sire…" Orochimaru said as he lowers his head at the remark.

"You can go in your Human form. It has been a long time since Rikimaru has seen your Human body. It is possible that he has forgotten what you like as a Human," Myotismaru suggested slowly.

"I agree with Myotismaru," Reigo said. Tatsumaru looks at everybody else.

"We also agree with Myotismaru!" all of the ShadowHearts said though that did not include Orochimaru.

"What do you think, Orochimaru? Do you agree with Myotismaru's idea?" Tatsumaru said noticing Orochimaru's silence. Orochimaru lifts his head and shows the broad smile that has spread over his face.

"I agree, with what Myotismaru has suggested," Orochimaru said happily. _I'm happy that Tatsumaru's not truly angry with me after all!_

"Good! Now this is what I will do!" Tatsumaru said with an evil laugh.

End of Scene Five


	6. A Truth Revealed

Scene Six

A Truth Revealed

Rikimaru is training outside his house in the moonlight. He feels a slight pain in his body, but it goes un-noticed. Rosa is sitting in a chair on the porch, watching Rikimaru train. She looks up when she hears movement in the distance. Rikimaru looks at Rosa and notices she is looking, not at him, but in a different direction. As he follows her gaze he sees a pale-skinned young man walk into the clearing. For some reason this man looks familiar to Rikimaru and Rosa recognizes Tatsumaru almost immediately, but she does not say anything. Tatsumaru stands about three feet away from his brother. "Who… are you?" Rikimaru asked slowly.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Tatsumaru asked.

"No," the blue-haired Ninja said bluntly.

"Oh come now. Doesn't my appearance mean anything to you? Does it even trigger anything in your memory?" Tatsumaru moves closer to Rikimaru.

"No. Nothing," Rikimaru said with a shudder. Tatsumaru begins playing with Rikimaru's hair, twirling it around his index finger.

"Wow, dear little brother…" Tatsumaru said as he begins stroking Rikimaru's left cheek, and then he runs his left hand down his brother's chest. Rikimaru has a problem with this case of affection. "…You mean you don't even remember your own bro…?" Rikimaru raises his sword and removes the mask from his face. The young Vampire sees two pointy fangs protruding the Ninja's lower lip.

"Why are you so angry with me, dear little brother?" said Tatsumaru with narrowed eyes.

"I can't help it, something or someone is controlling me…" Rikimaru said through gasps of pain. A broad smile crosses Tatsumaru's face.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet!"

"WHAT?!"

"Do you remember your last encounter with Tatsumaru?" the Dark Master asked as he calms down.

"Yeah, that's when my brother bit Rosa…"

"Tatsumaru bit you as well. And over the last few days, your body has been changing to obey his orders and what he wants." Tatsumaru begins transforming into a winged beast—a Devil.

"What did he bite me as?"

"He bit you as a Vampire of course! But Tatsumaru will control you in any form. The spell he put on you is unbreakable even in Death." Rikimaru looks at his brother hatefully. "Don't worry dear little brother I won't kill you yet. You're for too important to me, for you to die so soon!" Rosa walks closer to Tatsumaru while he is still transforming. She puts her hands on his muscular chest; inputting sixteen jewels. The power that the jewels release into his bloodstream all at once causes him to scream in pain. "AHHHHHHH!" Tatsumaru then speaks with a slight growl in his voice. "What the Hell are you doing?!" Tatsumaru looks for Rosa to Rikimaru and back again.

"I have given you sixteen jewels that will increase your powers a hundred fold, but you must master them first," Rosa said dully.

"Rosa, you must be fucking crazy to help the forces of Darkness! What has gotten into you?" Rikimaru asked her.

"She serves me now. Just as you will be doing soon, dear little brother!"

"I WILL NEVER SERVE THE LIKES OF YOU!" Rikimaru yelled as the pain in his body increases. Tatsumaru watches Rikimaru with deep interest.

"It seems to me that you have no choice in the matter. I really like these odds…" He backs away from Rikimaru, trying to contain the pain in his own body.

"WHAT?!"

"The more you defy Tatsumaru the worse the pain gets, it is as simple as that," Rosa said in a drone-like voice. Tatsumaru turns Human again. Rikimaru lowers his head so his face cannot be seen. He is clearly thinking about his sticky situation.

Rikimaru's thoughts: _I clearly have no choice in the matter. So, for the time being, I will play along until the right moment in which I can finally destroy the Vampire King!_ Rikimaru looks up at his brother. "Very well, I will play along," Rikimaru said and then to himself. "…For now anyway..."

"GOOD!" Tatsumaru said in a happy voice.

End of scene Six


	7. The Demon Fox Released

Act Three

Scene Seven

The Demon Fox Released

Tatsumaru and Rikimaru are walking among the small group of ShadowHearts. Rikimaru looks around the room and sees two very familiar faces. Rikimaru recognizes Reigo and Seymour.

_**The Past**_

Rikimaru is a lot younger at this time. He was seven years old at the time of his brother's disappearance. Young Rikimaru is standing by his window while his younger brother and parents are getting ready for bed. His elder brother is still outside. Rikimaru is watching his elder brother closely and notices a shadow move closer to Tatsumaru. Then he notices the Shadow is a middle aged man. Rikimaru sees the man talking to Tatsumaru, who is listening intently. Rikimaru looks at Reigo with hatred in his eyes, because he stole the innocent brother he once knew. Rikimaru notices that Reigo and Tatsumaru are no longer standing under his window. That night he had gone to bed with a bad feeling in his gut.

_**The Present**_

Rikimaru looks at the man that is now his brother. "Tatsu, who are your friends?" he asked. Tatsumaru points them out as he says their names.

"Kimaru, Seymour, Kai, Reigo," Tatsumaru started as Rikimaru glares at his grandfather. "Vladislous, Myotismaru, Yakatemaru, Garland, Taikiro, Donovan, Jack, Kuja, Abel, Itachi, Orochimaru, and Paul," he finished. They bow to the newest member of the ShadowHearts.

"Why are they bowing to me?" Rikimaru asked as he uses magic to grow his nails.

"Because you are the newest member to the ShadowHearts," Tatsumaru answered as he walks passed Rikimaru.

"Really? Why?" His nails finish growing.

"Because you are working for me…!"

Rikimaru attacks from behind dragging his claws down his brother's back, Tatsumaru turns to face Rikimaru. Rikimaru makes for a second attack and drives his hand right into his brother's chest, he can feel the area where Tatsumaru's heart is supposed to be, which is full of poison. The Ninja goes to remove his hand from his brother's chest, but someone grabs his hand. Rikimaru looks up to see who did. This is when everybody comes face-to-face with the true beast within Tatsumaru's body.

Rikimaru pulls his right hand out of his brother's chest. There is a clear look of pain on Tatsumaru's face. Something is forcing its way out of his body. Tatsumaru falls to his knees gasping in pain. He allows a sob to escape him; he feels his body begin to change; to transform into something else.

"What's happening to him?" Rikimaru asked without fear as he looks at the blood on his right hand.

"The TRUE DEMON is coming…" Reigo said calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I THOUGHT THE DOG DEMON WAS THE TRUE DEMON…!" Rikimaru said loudly.

"The Dog Demon is second to the Fox Demon…" said Yakatemaru.

"The Nine Tailed Fox Demon… to be precise…" said Kai.

"I don't understand what's going on!" said Rikimaru.

"You woke the Fox Demon that resides within my love's body. You brought chaos and destruction!" said Itachi quietly, "though that is Tatsumaru's intention anyway."

"Is this a good thing?" asked Rikimaru.

"UMM… NO! MOVE NOW!" Reigo said. Everybody leaves the area in which Tatsumaru is kneeling down. Little by little Tatsumaru's body begins to change. He grows Fox ears on the top of his head, which twitch slightly. His nails grow long and pointed, he grows long, sharp fangs. His normally black eyes turn bright yellow, and finally Tatsumaru grows a Fox's tail. And also his black hair turns stark white with red tips.

"What's happening to me?" the white haired demon said as he looks at his body.

"You're changing form. Is this what you have to live with every day?" asked Rikimaru.

"Yes. This is why I am the way I am…" the demon lied. Tatsumaru looks at Reigo who nods his head to Tatsumaru's unasked question.

"Let Rikimaru stay with us, so you will have some more of your family with you to give you some comfort…" Reigo said. Rikimaru looks at his brother pleadingly. Tatsumaru thinks for a moment then he nods his head in answer.

"Rikimaru, as long as you spare me my life you are allowed to stay here with me and my other followers," said Tatsumaru.

"Very well," Rikimaru said to his older brother. _I wonder why I'm doing this, but if it continues this way, I will gain my brother's trust, and then I can put an end to him at last._

"I want you guys to keep an eye on my brother no matter where he goes, understood?" Tatsumaru said telepathically to his followers.

"Yes Sir!" came the telepathic reply from the ShadowHearts.

End of Scene Seven


	8. Three Events

Scene Eight

Three Events

Over the last few days Tatsumaru's followers have been watching Rikimaru at all times.

Rikimaru knows he is being watched and he knows why; it's because Tatsumaru cannot trust him as of yet. He is sitting on his bed at the moment. _I need to show my brother that he can trust me! Nevertheless, how?_ Rikimaru thought. Ayame Yamanichi, who has the ability to read people's thoughts, is listening to Rikimaru's thoughts. "Maybe I can lead him to a certain place that will increase his power further than it already is! That's just what I will do!"

Rikimaru stands up and crosses to the window and gazes out into the night, unaware of the things that were about to take place.

**Event One**: An earthquake occurs; shaking the whole village and causing screams from the people, and making cracks run through the streets and walls of the buildings.

**Event Two**: Rikimaru realizes he is being watched even when he's alone in his room. He drags Ayame out of his hiding place and puts his sword to the man's throat.

**Event Three**: Tatsumaru is outside hunting and minding his own busimess, when he is ambushed by a group of Demon Exterminators, some of Rikimaru's friends. He is shot in the chest and body with many arrows. Unfortunately, for Tatsumaru, he is in his Human form while he is hunting. Will he survive?

"Say good-bye to your Master. {He laughs.} Finally Russia will see better days again! Ahh… the power of the Yin is Victorious over the dark power of the Yang!" Rikimaru said to Ayame.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" Ayame screamed. Rikimaru mimics his brother's Romanian accent.

"Oh, but it is, and I'm loving it!"

"No! Please Lord Tatsumaru, please survive this. Don't let the light power of the Yin win the fight over the world. Please continue to live," Ayame said quietly. Ayame looks out the window once more.

"Ah, the sweet smell of victory!"

What will become of Tatsumaru's followers if he dies? What will happen to Rikimaru, being of which he has that spell on him? Will Tatsumaru return with a vengeance?

End of Scene Eight


	9. The Dark master's Return

Act Three

Scene Nine

The Dark Master's Return

It has been several weeks since the disastrous events occurred. Tatsumaru's body was indeed destroyed, but his soul was not. At this very moment, the soul of the Vampire is searching for a host body. _I know the perfect host body; Rikimaru's body will do wonders!_ Tatsumaru thought. Rikimaru is seeing to the movement of his late brother's followers. They are all in chains to prevent them from attacking him or any of his men. Abel Darkmoon, who has his glasses off right now looks up suddenly. He looks into the sky seeing his master's soul flying in circles above his brother. Abel watches closely as Tatsumaru's soul flies into Rikimaru's body. Rikimaru feels something enter his body, he gasps in pain.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" Rikimaru yelled.

"He has returned for us!" Abel said gleefully.

"'He' who?" Rikimaru asked. Tatsumaru speaks through Rikimaru.

"Your brother."

"I thought you were dead…" Rikimaru said faintly. Abel stands up boldly.

"Well you thought wrong!" Abel said boldly. The chains and shackles that bind Tatsumaru's followers suddenly let go of them. One by one Abel and the others join Rikimaru's body.

Rikimaru's thoughts: _How am I supposed to defeat my brother now that he is in my body? I have no choice but to do what he says now… Great, just great…_ Rikimaru is standing in the now abandoned square. He then walks away from the ruins of Tatsumaru's once beloved home and goes to find Rosa.

**Rosa's House**

Rosa is cleaning up her house when Rikimaru first appears. She looks up briefly, but does not speak to him. Tatsumaru speaks through Rikimaru.

"Rosa, it is I."

"Tatsu is that really you, my love?" Rosa said surprised. Tatsumaru is still speaking through his brother.

"Yes. Rosa, I need your help." Tatsumaru's followers separate from Rikimaru's body

"Help with what, Tatsu?" Rosa asked.

"My lord's body was destroyed thanks to Rikimaru's friends, the Demon Exterminators," Abel said.

"So now Tatsumaru must find a host body that can support his Dark powers," Kai said.

"Unfortunately Tatsumaru was unable to find that kind of host," said Donovan.

"So he used his brother's body instead," said Yakatemaru.

"Plus Lord Tatsumaru does not want to kill Rikimaru," Vladislous said. Hearing this Rikimaru rejoices and continues to listen to the conversation.

"At least not until he gets what he wants from Rikimaru's body first," said Reigo. Rikimaru's shoulders slump at this.

"What could Tatsumaru possibly want from me?" Rikimaru asked. Tatsumaru begins playing a game with Rikimaru.

"You have the power of the Chosen One, correct."

"Yeah, and?" Seymour cuts the game short.

"Lord Tatsumaru wants your power; it is as simple as that." Rikimaru gasps.

"Seymour! I wanted Rikimaru to figure it out himself!" Tatsumaru hissed slightly.

"Sorry, my lord…" Seymour said quietly. Tatsumaru growls slightly, almost ruining Rikimaru's throat.

"FINE! Yes, Rikimaru, I want the power of the Chosen One, because I was cheated out of that power when I was born!"

**The Past**

Tatsumaru is seen when he was just born. We can hear the conversation that is going on between his parents. "Honey, we can't give Tatsumaru the power of the Chosen One." Tetsumaru is holding a sleeping Inumaru in his arms.

"Why not Tetsumaru?"

"Because the boy has the symbol of the Yang on his forehead."

"SO WHAT?! THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"It does, because he bears the Tenryu Curse, June."

"What do you mean? What Curse?"

"The curse that was put on my family, because of my good-for-nothing father, Reigo!"

"What is this "Curse"? What does it do?"

"That's…classified… information…" June lifts her voice slightly.

"Tetsumaru, I'm your wife for Heaven's sake! I have the right to know!" Both babies begin to cry, June and Tetsumaru rock them back to sleep.

"Fine, I will tell you. The Tenryu Curse was put on my family because of what my father did."

"What did he do?"

"He killed the Devil God. This resulted in the Tenryu family being cursed. He in turn became a power-hungry Devil. The Devil Gene, as I call it, then traveled into my mother, who was not affected by it. The curse was then transported into me and my four brothers."

"Who are your brothers?"

"Lee, Kai, Riku, and Steven Tenryu are my brothers."

"So Lee, Steven, Kai are three of your brothers after all."

"Yes, they are. Now allow me to finish. After the curse infected us and we had children." Tetsumaru refers to himself, Kai, Riku, and Lee when he speaks next.

"The Curse will infect those that bear the Yang on their forehead."

"But you don't have the Yang on your forehead, and besides Tatsumaru has the YinYang on his forehead." The second part of her response is unheard by Tetsumaru.

"That's because as the curse traveled through the family tree, it developed, got stronger, now it infects those that bear the Yang on their foreheads. That is why Tatsumaru cannot gain the power of the Chosen One."

"But how do you know Tatsumaru has Dark Powers?"

"The Yang gives it away."

"Oh, I see." June gives up on trying to convince her husband about the YinYang on Tatsumaru's forehead.

**The Present**

The conversation fades out and we return to the present time in which Tatsumaru is still within Rikimaru's body. He has finished explaining why he could not gain the power of the Chosen One.

"If you were supposed to get the power of the Chosen One, then why did I get it?" Rikimaru asked.

"You got the power of the Chosen One, because you do not bear the Yang on your forehead, you have the Yin instead," Abel answered.

"I see. So, Tatsu, you were cheated out of the Chosen One's power at birth, right?" Rikimaru asked.

"Yes, because…" Tatsumaru started.

"There is another reason why you did not gain the Chosen One's power, other than the Yang on your forehead," Tetsumaru said cutting his son short. Tatsumaru does not face his father.

"Yeah and what is that?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Because you would have become power-hungry like my late father," Tetsumaru said.

"I think we're a little late on that one…" Rikimaru muttered.

"You're right, Rikimaru, because I got what I wanted from your body!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Rikimaru asked astonished.

"I HAVE THE CHOSEN ONE'S POWER!" Tatsumaru yelled.

"HOW?" gasped Rikimaru. Tetsumaru gasps in surprise.

End of Scene Nine


	10. The Vampire's Downfall

Scene Ten

The Vampire's Downfall

Tatsumaru's soul is leaving Rikimaru's body to gain a whole new body. Tatsumaru's body is completely different from the one he had earlier. Tatsumaru has long light blue hair that falls to his lower back this feature is from when he first gained Reigo's power. He is wearing black silk clothes as he was earlier. He also has one black Angel wing similar to Reigo's, and one white Devil wing similar to Reigo's twin brother. Tatsumaru also has bright green eyes this is also from when he first gained Reigo's power, and now he has Rikimaru's power, too! The Chosen One's power!

"Now I shall rule the whole world!" Tatsumaru said with an evil laugh.

"That's not good, is it?" Rikimaru asked.

"NO! HOW THE HELL DID TATSUMARU GAIN THE POWER OF THE CHOSEN ONE?" Tetsumaru shouted.

"I… don't… know…" Rikimaru said slowly. Something is happening to Rikimaru's body as Tatsumaru gains the powers from his followers. Rikimaru's body weakens as the Chosen One's power leaves him. These are the powers Tatsumaru gained from his followers.

"I gave Tatsumaru the power to summon terrible beasts from the underworld without any special training," Seymour said.

"I gave Tatsumaru the ability to give people the Curse Mark referred to as the Curse Mark Jutsu," said Orochimaru.

"Tatsumaru gained the ability to do any kind of Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu with little effort," said Hatake.

"I gave Tatsumaru the ability to use all levels of the Sharingan eye. This allows the user to copy anybody's attacks and/or control their body's movements," said Itachi

"I accidently gave my brother the power of the Chosen One., which was entrusted to me by my father, this is all Tatsumaru wanted from, but he got something more…"

"I gave Tatsumaru the power of a Full Dog Demon," said Yakatemaru.

"I gave Tatsumaru the ability to call Venomous Wasps to his aid. I also gave him the ability to give anybody a curse called the Wind Tunnel," said Kurosawa.

"I gave my nephew the form of the Dark Phoenix, the Bird of Destruction," Kai said.

"I gave Tatsumaru the ability to learn any element, though his original element is Darkness," Takashi said.

"I increased Tatsumaru's Dark Powers and gave him the ability to fight with a long sword," said Reigo.

"I also increased Tatsumaru's Dark Powers and gave him the form of the Vampire," said Vladislous.

"I gave Tatsumaru the form of the true Vampire King," Myotismaru said.

"I gave Tatsumaru the power of the Wind Element," said Garland.

"I gave Tatsumaru the ability to turn invisible whenever he desires," said Saikiro.

"I gave Tatsumaru the terrible powers of the Dark Yang and the healing powers of the Light Yin," said Jack.

"I gave Tatsumaru the ability to use Fire bending. This power is when you use the energy in your body and turn it into fire. There is no danger in doing this unless you burn someone you love," said Dante.

"I gave the Prince of Darkness a wolf's eye. It allows the user to put anybody to sleep if they look directly at the eye," said Taikiro.

"I gave Tatsumaru the ability to read other peoples' minds when he wants to," said Ayame.

"I gave Tatsumaru the ability to fly and destroy anything with a single wave of his hand," Kuja said.

"I gave Tatsumaru the form of a giant snake; it's half human, for the upper body and has a snake's tail for the lower half of the body," said Ricy.

"I gave Tatsumaru the ability to move things with his mind," said Hajime.

"I increased Tatsumaru's Dark Powers and gave him a spell to use as a Vampire," said Abel.

"I gave Tatsumaru the ability to see things before they happen. That's why Tatsumaru knew he was going to get the Chosen One's power out of Rikimaru's body before he actually did," Masatsugu said.

"I gave Tatsumaru the power of immortality and the ability to heal any fatal wound that would have killed an ordinary man," said Paul. Tatsumaru looks at his newly revived body then he looks at his father and soon to be dead brother.

"Ah, you want to know how I got the Chosen One's Power out of Rikimaru's body, don't you?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Yes, how did you?" asked Tetsumaru.

"It's just not possible that this has happened!" Rikimaru said shocked.

"Nothing's impossible for Tatsumaru Tenryu," said Abel.

"Even for Tatsumaru, gaining the power of the Chosen One will be fucking hard!" Tetsumaru swore.

"Dad, stop cursing please!" Rikimaru said to his father. Tetsumaru looks at his son with anger in his eyes.

"Besides Father, when Tatsumaru took the Chosen One's power from my body, he took something more…" Rikimaru said. Tetsumaru's expression changes from one of anger to one of confusion. At that, same instant Tatsumaru feels something spreading throughout his body. He feels terrible pain, something is wrong. Tatsumaru yells out in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YO ME?!" Tatsumaru yelled.

"When you took the Chosen One's power I forced a terrible curse into your body!" Rikimaru said with a sneer.

"What will it do?" Tatsumaru and Tetsumaru asked simultaneously. Tatsumaru crouches in pain.

"It will kill Tatsumaru over and over until he comes back to the side of Yin. When he gives up his evil ways and begins to help the Yin rebuild the world. I WILL MAKE A WORLD WHERE THERE IS NO EVIL!" Rikimaru laughs.

"Rikimaru, in this case you're the one who's being evil, because a world without evil is not a world at all," Tetsumaru said.

"I hate to say it, but Tetsumaru is right," Tatsumaru speaks through gasps of pain.

"Hey, that's Father to you!" Tatsumaru shrugs his shoulders indifference.

"Whatever, old man," Tatsumaru said as Jinn walks into the clearing.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jinn asked.

"Jinn, what brings you here?" Tetsumaru asked as he faces his son. Jinn faces Tatsumaru with an unseen understanding in his eyes.

"Did Tatsumaru manage to gain the power of the Chosen One?"

"Yeah, why? I can't have it though," Tetsumaru said.

"You're very wrong. Tatsumaru was meant to have the Chosen One's power from the beginning, and you have no say so in the matter!" Jinn said.

"What do you mean, Jinn? Why are you helping me?" Tatsumaru said as he tries to contain the pain in his body.

"I'm not trying to help you!" Jinn lied as he turns to face his father. "Therefore, Father, you cannot change destiny." Jinn looks back in Tatsumaru's direction, but the Dark Master is no longer there. "Father, where's Tatsumaru?" Tatsumaru appears behind Rikimaru with Reigo's long sword in his right hand. He raises the blade and puts it against his brother's exposed throat. His body has turned Human again.

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO TRY AND KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER?" Tetsumaru asked wide eyed. Rikimaru looks at his father completely bewildered. Tatsumaru puts the blade closer to his brother's throat.

"I will do anything I can to gain more power!" Tatsumaru said in a deathly calm voice.

"It is just as I feared for so long…" Tetsumaru said slowly. Rikimaru feels the cool metal of the blade against his neck.

"What do you mean?" Rikimaru asked.

"Yeah, old man, what do you mean?" Tatsumaru asked.

"The more power you gain the more you actually kill yourself!" Tetsumaru said. Tatsumaru flinches at this.

"That's… impossible…" Tatsumaru said slowly. _Would Father really put a Doom Spell on his own son…?_ Rikimaru thought.

"That's why when you were born I put a Doom Spell on you that will last forever," Tetsumaru said. _This spell will last unless I am killed by someone._ "This spell will kill you little by little each time you gain more power! I'm sorry, my son, but I could not risk letting you become too powerful, otherwise you will end up destroying all three worlds. I never told your mother that I put the Doom Spell on you even though she told me not to," Tetsumaru finished.

_He…really…did…put…a…Doom Spell…on…his…own son!_ Rikimaru thought in disbelief. "FATHER, WHY WOULD YOU GO AGAINST WHAT MOTHER SAID AND PUT THE SPELL ON YOUR SECOND SON?" Rikimaru yelled at his father.

"Because Inumaru was not born with the Yang on his forehead like Tatsumaru and Jinn," Tetsumaru explained. Tatsumaru takes this information in and then he lowers Reigo's sword. Finally he hands it back to his grandfather, handle first, who is standing behind him. Tatsumaru moves to stand beside his brother and looks at his father blankly.

"I have a brother that is older than me…?" Tatsumaru asked lost. Rikimaru faces Tatsumaru.

"You have a twin brother to be precise. Inumaru was born with the Yin on his forehead. Ever since Father gave him to Uncle Lee, Nobody has heard from him," Rikimaru answered.

"You will leave Inumaru out of this, Rikimaru! He has nothing to do with Tatsumaru and his power-hungry ways!" Tetsumaru sneered.

"You brought him up, first, so drop it, will you?" Rikimaru countered.

"Why would you curse your own son?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Because there is another legend about the Yang…" Tatsumaru narrows his eyes.

"I bear the YinYang on my forehead, Tetsumaru."

"You do not, so stop lying to yourself, you God forsaken Bastard!" Rikimaru looks at Tatsumaru's forehead.

"Dad, he does bear the YinYang on his forehead, so you may have made a major mistake, but knowing Tatsumaru the way I do, maybe you did not." Tatsumaru flinches away from Rikimaru.

"What is this other legend about the Yang?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Even if he does bear the YinYang on his forehead, the Yang is what mainly influences Tatsumaru's every action," Tetsumaru said ignoring Tatsumaru.

"The second legend of the Yang is the desire for the world to be under his total control…" Rikimaru answered his older brother.

"Yes, Rikimaru, Tatsumaru wants total world domination, and the destruction of the power of Yin."

"And you're saying I have this desire? Why?" Tetsumaru presses the conversation forward.

"What do you plan to do with all of the power you're gaining?" Tatsumaru spreads his arms wide.

"I plan to do what I can to save this wretched world!"

"Whatever do you mean?!" Tatsumaru looks up into the growing light of the sky.

"I plan to destroy the evil side of the YinYang!"

"That would mean destroying yourself, Tatsumaru," Rikimaru said pointedly. _I need to get to Inumaru before it's too late._ Rosa thought. Rosa exits the clearing without being seen by the others.

"Rikimaru is right the evil side of the YinYang is the Yang, which would result in the destruction of yourself," Tetsumaru said. Tatsumaru lowers his arms and looks at his father.

"I may bear the Yang on my forehead, but I was never the truly evil twin, out of your first two sons!" Tatsumaru said. _Now__ his heart and soul are pure—he's telling the truth—but does father see this or is he going to say that Tatsumaru is lying?_ Rikimaru thought.

"What are you getting at Tatsumaru?"

"My 'Good' twin brother Inumaru is the real evil brother."

Abel's thoughts: _Just as I thought!_

Itachi's thoughts: _So the ShadowHearts are really the Good Guys?_

"Inumaru bears the Yin on his forehead, you idiot!" Tetsumaru protested.

Rikimaru's thoughts: _How far will Father go to protect Inumaru?_

"Even though Inumaru bears the Yin on his forehead, he is still the evil twin. But I see you have not realized that as of yet. Maybe one day your death will be your teacher," Tatsumaru said in an unrelenting tone.

"Explain."

"Yes I was born with the Yang on my forehead mainly because I was born with the Tenryu Curse, but I also do bear the Yin on my forehead to balance out my body. Inumaru was born with the Yin to form a balance between him and me –the Yin on my forehead has nothing to do with Inumaru. My twin has no respect for those that work for him. So Tetsumaru do you believe me and Mother or do you still go by what you said earlier?"

"I STAND BY WHAT I SAID BEFORE!" And to prove his point Tetsumaru draws his sword and charges at Tatsumaru.

"Father please don't…" Rikimaru started. Tetsumaru's sword punctures his son's chest. Tatsumaru then pulls his sword out of Tatsumaru's chest. Tatsumaru staggers backwards a few steps before Reigo catches him so he does not hit the ground.

"Fare well for now, this is not the last you have seen of us," Reigo said. Reigo, who is holding his grandson, disappears followed by the others. Rikimaru feels a lump rising in his throat.

"Father is it over?" Rikimaru asked.

"For now anyway," Tetsumaru said. Tetsumaru, Jinn, and Rikimaru, realize that everything is almost back to the way it used to be. Though no-one really knows what will become of Tatsumaru and the rest of the ShadowHearts, but Tetsumaru is sure the fight for world domination is not over yet.

End of Book One…


	11. Prophecy

Prophecy

_One is the Dark Master and one is the light Master._

_Two brothers born under a mysterious prophecy_

_Two boys will destroy the world's balance and later restore it, better than before._

_TWINS OF DESTRUCTION AND TWINS OF RESTORATION_

_DAMNATION AND SALVATION work as one to save the world_

_Light and Dark the perfect balance._


	12. Glossary

Glossary

Genome – a creature that is almost like a Demon comes in many shapes and sizes.

Curse of the Wolves – a curse put on the Li family centuries ago, each male member is born with a wolf's eye.

Avalon – a magical world or rather an island located South of Japan.

Chosen One – the one destined to bring Peace back to Heaven, Earth, and Hell.

Crusnik – a creature being Devil, Vampire, or Angel.

Monk – a traveling Priest.

ShadowHearts – The good people who want to bring Peace back to the three worlds.

Telepathy – the ability to speak in another's mind without the use of actual words.

Demon Exterminators – A group of men and women that wish to kill all of the Demons.

Tenryu Curse – A curse put on the Tenryu family by the Devil Race after Leon's murder. It turns certain men in the family to a Devil, only those that bear the Yang on his forehead at birth.

Curse Mark Jutsu – a Jutsu used on people to give them the forms of different Races, depending on the Mark's symbol.

Wind Tunnel – a curse put in the Brahmin family's bloodstream by Kurosawa, which forms a hole in the left hand; it slowly eats away at its wielder and eventually consumes them completely.

Un-Healing Curse – a curse put on Tatsumaru by Rikimaru, it prevents him from healing his wounds.

Strength Curse – a curse put on Tatsumaru by Tetsumaru at birth, it slowly kills him as he gains more power, also referred to as a Doom Spell.


End file.
